Erik Gelden
|tv series = Jessica Jones (10 episodes) |actor = Benjamin Walker |status = Alive}} Erik Gelden is a gambler with enhanced empathic abilities that allows him to sense "the darkness" in people. For several years, Gelden used his power to blackmail wrongdoers for money, however, his dangerous lifestyle caused him to cross paths with Gregory Sallinger. When Sallinger attempted to kill Jessica Jones as a result of his blackmail, Gelden, who had begun a romantic relationship with Jones, felt responsible and helped her track down and imprison Sallinger. When Sallinger was threatened by Trish Walker who lost control and became a killer herself, Gelden assisted Jones in tracking down Walker. Biography Early Life Gelden grew up in Georgia with his parents and his sister Brianna. One day while studying in college, Gelden starts gaining powers of sin detection. Gelden's father and sister had a falling out, Gelden realized that his father triggered his detection powers, which Gelden determined that his father has been sexually abusing his sister. Gelden confronted his father and forced him to admit what he did to his Brianna, resulting in his father's incarceration. Unfortunately, after his father was arrested, Gelden's mother committed suicide by overdosing on pills, this caused Gelden and his sister to have a falling out over Gelden exposing the truth which wasn't his to expose. Since that day, Gelden refused to use his powers to help people.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today Later in life, Gelden exploited his powers for monetary purposes. Gelden would blackmail people into giving him money or he would expose the truth, Gelden makes them pay for what they had done. Gelden became able to amass large amounts of money, which he used for gambling. ]] Gelden emerged from underwater in a backyard pool. He came up 30 seconds earlier than expected and cost Sal Blaskowski $20 to Dwayne. Apparently, Gelden owed them money, and as punishment, they tied two weights to him and threw him into the pool. Sal then gave Gelden one week to pay what he owed or else they’d throw him in with a third weight. He assured them that he’d pay all the money on time.Jessica Jones: 3.04: AKA Customer Service is Standing By Meeting Jessica Jones ]] Gelden met Jessica Jones at the bar and made a friendly wager that cost Jones $10. He joked he had an instinct for idiocy. It was people like the idiots at the bar that he had never cared for, though Jones couldn’t say the same. According to her mother, she cared. He could tell from the look on Jones; a face that her mother was dead, to which he offered his condolences. ]] Gelden continued to share his view of the world with Jones, how everything was terrible and optimism was a lie. He accepted reality and proceeded accordingly. The two of them toasted to having low expectations. Jones then received her burger she ordered, which he would not allow her to eat as it was waste. Jones read him as a con artist, but he claimed to be a motivational speaker. He was very much aware of who Jones was and what she was capable of, yet he continued, even offering to make her a burger of his own, that he bet $50 she would enjoy. ]] Jones decided to take him up on the offer. They returned to her place, where they proceeded kissed. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. As she opened the door, she was stabbed by someone wearing a black ski mask. Jones, bleeding and wounded, shoved her assailant down the hall. She fell to the ground, and her attacker escaped. Fortunately, her neighbor came out to help.Jessica Jones: 3.01: AKA The Perfect Burger Revealing the Truth Gelden visited Jones at her apartment. She told him that she didn’t have a spleen, though neither were aware of it’s purpose to begin with. He inquired about Jones’ attacker. She suspected who it was, and he questioned what she would do with him when she found him. Jones, however, didn’t provide much of an answer. Gelden claimed that the real reason he stopped by was to see if she tried the burger. They still had a $50 bet on the line. Jones lied and said she tossed it. Jones later invited Gelden over and admitted that she ate the burger and owed him $50. As she spoke to Gelden, she had flashes of her attack. It was then that she realized she wasn’t the target. So, she invited Gelden in, choked him up on the door, and asked why someone wanted to kill him.Jessica Jones: 3.03: AKA I Have No Spleen Gelden was explaining his story to Jones at her apartment. However, Sal wasn’t the one who tried to kill him. There are others who he owed money to. He blackmailed them, and now it seemed like one of them was after him. While he knew they were bad people, he didn’t know what they did exactly. He, like Jones, had powers. Gelden could sense the darkness in people. The things they’d done, are doing, or will do. The worst ones had no guilt. The closer they were, the sharper the needle on the back of Gelden’s eye. His powers were a nonstop migraine, relieved only by gambling, booze and sex. Gelden started from the beginning. He targeted three marks. He slipped them anonymous notes, demanding pay. For all he knew, the money was still sitting there. Jones asked for names, addresses, and details so that she could look into it and check the drop sites for money. Someone figured Gelden out and followed him. The plan was for Jones and Gelden to go see them, let them see Gelden, and watch for a tell. As for the money, Jones didn’t care what happens to it. She only wanted the man that stabbed her. Gelden and Jones hit the first drop site. She found the money under a trash can. Mark #1 was Todd White. He was an accountant with no family or priors. Jones and Gelden knocked on Todd White’s door to see if he would recognize them. He didn’t. But while in his presence, Gelden was in quite a bit of pain, leaving Jones to question why White paid the blackmail. When he didn’t answer, she forced her way inside his home, where she discovered that White was a child predator. She locked him inside a closet and called the police, knowing they’d arrest White after entering his apartment and seeing what Jones saw. Jones and Gelden stood outside the apartment building until the cops arrived and arrested White. Gelden and Jones hit up the second mark. After securing the cash, they went to his place of employment, an insurance company. Mark #2 was Reyna Pincer, however, she didn’t recognize Gelden. Jones informed her of the note that Gelden previously sent, demanding cash. Pincer admitted that she skimmed from their petty cash to pay for her mom’s operation. Then, her funeral. Pincer had to sell her mother’s wedding ring just to pay the blackmail. Jones suspected that Pincer was holding out and got rough with her. Jones proceeded to reveal to the entire floor that Pincer had embezzled millions from their pension accounts. Gelden and Jones went to the third and finale drop, but the last mark didn’t pay. Jones didn’t care. She was certain he was the guy they were after. Gelden on the other hand, had a bookie to pay and had the money to cover it. He told Jones that he tried it her way, to use his powers for good. But, anytime he tried to make something better, it was always 50-50 he’d make it worse. However, Jones wasn’t buying into his excuse. Gelden argued that nothing they’d do would make a difference. They could spend the rest of their lives stopping bad guys, and they’d never make a dent. Jones came home to find Gelden asleep in front of her door. He told her about how Sal tried to kill him and that he was saved by the masked vigilante. Inside, they find the bag left behind by mark #3, Gregory Sallinger. The money inside the bag was covered with blood. On her board, Jones found a single dollar, with the word "hero?" written on it in blood on one side and "fraud?" written on the other. She saw now that they were dealing with a murderer, and he thought they had proof of it, which made them targets. Gelden planned to lay low while Jones dealt with Sallinger. Chasing a Killer Gelden exited his vehicle, and he and Sallinger had a brief exchange of words, before Gelden approached Gor, a local pimp, and handed him some money. Gelden then took Berry, a hooker, inside a nearby hotel, which Jones followed them into. Jones entered the hotel room to the sight of Berry fighting Gelden, who explained that Brianna, or as she preferred to be called, Berry, was his sister. Jones accused Gelden of being in cahoots with Sallinger, however, he explained that this wasn’t the case. He was trying to get Brianna some place safe and Sallinger got to her first. What Jones saw was Sallinger questioning how Gelden found him. Gelden stated that Sallinger slipped up, but it was Gelden who left broken pieces for Sallinger to find, and now he was threatening Gelden’s sister. That’s why Gelden was out there. Sallinger was the first person to ever make him. Normally, he’d give Brianna as much space as she needed, but not with Sallinger knowing who he was. As Brianna tried to leave, Gelden attempted to explain that she wasn’t safe out there. After sleeping over at Jones' the previous night, Gelden questioned why Jones was so invested when he was the one that found Sallinger. That fact that he was a serial killer was all Jones needed to know. After parting ways with Jones, Gelden returned home, where he was attacked by a Sallinger and rendered unconscious.Jessica Jones: 3.05: AKA I Wish Captured by Sallinger Gelden awakened in what appeared to be the kitchen of a commercial restaurant, mouth duct taped and hands tied. He struggled so much that he fell to the floor. Sallinger approached and told him that he was spoiling the shot. Sallinger ripped off the duct tape and explained that he usually did this in a private home setting, which Gelden didn’t have. This was Gelden's photo shoot, Sallinger said. What he created and captured on film was the point. Sallinger revealed to Gelden that the police had found his burial site for his victims, forcing him to move on. He wanted to witness the moment Gelden realized his true worth. He was crippled by good looks and charm, which afforded him pride. And he teamed with Jones, who had not earned her powers, to make matters worse. Because she cheated, they did Sallinger harm, which he claimed was unfair. Before getting started, Sallinger questioned how Gelden found out about him. Sallinger set a camera up in front of Gelden and began taking photos. The entire time Gelden was sitting in the chair, Sallinger was unaware that Gelden was breaking free of his restraints. Still restrained to a chair, Gelden admitted to Sallinger that he took advantage of people, though Sallinger didn’t believe he regretted that. Gelden continued to talk in order to distract Sallinger while he broke free. He had many chances to help people but didn’t because he was selfish. Sallinger wasn’t buying it, so he cut Gelden. He needed an honest assessment of his falsity. The photograph was to be Gelden’s apology. Gelden was visibly in pain. Sallinger noted that pain helped him focus. His father and brother taught him that. Gelden asked about his brother in hopes of distracting him, but Sallinger wouldn’t fall for it. But, Sallinger did reveal that his brother also wanted to be a photographer, and his father thought Donny was a genius. However, Sallinger felt he was the real artist. He won a contest once. Then his father and brother told him the judges chose the winner at random. They laughed at how proud he was. Donny was an unintelligent asshole by Sallinger’s account. He thought when Donny died, he would become the favorite. Instead, his dad said that he wished it had been him. He even stabbed Sallinger in the chest at the funeral luncheon. Sallinger then told Gelden that he was about to die. He was given every advantage and allowed to make countless mistakes. Everything was handed to him. Sallinger took another photo, but he was displeased. Gelden was still lying to him. As he approached, he noticed that Gelden became more agitated. And when he grabbed him, Gelden's nose bled. From there, Sallinger discovered that Gelden was powered. Sallinger grabbed Gelden by both sides of his head and demanded to know why this was. Gelden revealed to Sallinger that he could feel his darkness. Sallinger made Gelden cry blood and wondered if that happened a lot. Gelden replied that it didn't. It happened because Sallinger lacked empathy and was evil. Sallinger thought evil was the wrong word. He was asserting fairness in an unfair world. He was vengeful without pity, appropriately cruel. Sallinger believed that their powers made them cheaters. He had the only power that was not a fraud. As Sallinger got close, Gelden broke free of the tape restraining him and punched Sallinger in the face. He tried to run away, but was far too weak. He knocked Gelden to the ground and held a knife to his throat. Jones and Walker arrived just in time to save Gelden. After kicking Sallinger over the counter, Jones tended to Gelden. In that time, Sallinger got to his feet and took cover, and Walker was looking for him. Sallinger circled around and charged at Jones with a knife. She knocked him back. Then Walker disarmed him and the two of them knocked him out. Walker disposed of the photos Sallinger took of Gelden and then took Gelden back to Alias. Jones stayed behind to make sure the police got Sallinger. Gelden woke up in Jones’ bed to the sight of Walker at his bedside. He asked where Sallinger was, and Walker replied in jail. Gelden said that Jones saved his life. As did Walker, he recognized her voice. She’s saved him twice now. He promised Walker that he would keep her secret and thanked her. Berry then came racing into the room. She was grateful that he was alive. Ducasse followed her in. He and Walker exchanged looks and then he left. Jones returned to inform Gelden and Walker of the bad news, that there wasn’t any hard evidence, meaning Sallinger would walk. Gelden wanted to get out of town, but Jones had a plan. They were going to get him on kidnapping. Gelden would make a deal in exchange for his testimony. He’d serve a year for his prior infractions. However, Gelden would never survive it. He barely made it a day with Sallinger. He wouldn’t make it through a full year in prison. Walker argued they’d put him in solitary and he’d probably parole out in a few months. Still, Gelden refused. Walker, upset over Gelden’s decision, decided to leave. Gelden apologized to Jones. Although, he noted it was quite the sight to see her bust in and save him the way she did. He finally understood why she did it. It was who she was. And not doing it would be a lie. She then joined him in the bed as he claimed she was like aspirin to him. As he held Jones close, he told her that Sallinger was only just getting started. He talked about all of them. The powered, who he referred to as cheaters. He claimed he would bring pain to power. Gelden worried that they might’ve unleashed him.Jessica Jones: 3.06: AKA Sorry Face Blackmailing Nussbaumer Gelden returned from taking his sister to Georgia. He was in Georgia when he turned on the news and saw what happened to Dorothy Walker. Jones and Gelden retreated to the bedroom. He wished he had agreed to put Sallinger away for kidnapping him. Then Dorothy would still be alive. He offered to help in any way he could. Jones needed help with permanently hiding Walker. The only alternative was to get rid of any evidence in the Nathan Silva case, to which Gelden offered his assistance in breaking into a police crime lab. Gelden and Jones stood in the darkened corner near the grocery store waiting for officer Carl Nussbaumer. He stopped there every night at the start of his beat. He served 20 decorated years on the force, but he was also a murderer. Gelden found three uncleared homicides on Nussbaumer’s watch. All drug dealers, all chalked up to street crimes. He stole their product and cash afterward. Some of which he used to pay Gelden $10,000 in blackmail money. Jones approached the officer and confronted him about his murderous behavior. He turned off his body cam and called Jones out, as he recognized her from the news. All Jones wanted from him was access to the crime lab in Jamaica, Queens. A clear path of entry, in and out, without a trace. Gelden roughed Officer Nussbaumer up against the fence after he threatened Jones, who reminded Gelden that they needed Nussbaumer. Jones forced Nussbaumer to find her away in or else she would expose him. Nussbaumer’s shift ended at 2:00 am. He told Jones to be at the lab’s loading dock at 2:45. As he left, Gelden explained to Jones that it was worse than before. Nussbaumer was still at it. Gelden and Jones sat in a car by the crime lab’s loading dock, reviewing the schematics of the building. There were a few stray hairs on the third floor of the building. They were all that was found on Nathan Silva’s rotting corpse. They belonged to Sallinger and they would put him away for good. Gelden had no idea if Jones was doing the right thing, but he would see it through. He did, however, do the right thing once. After he got his powers, he came home from college and the first person he saw was his dad. Gelden nearly puked from the darkness coming from him. By then, Brianna had moved out. She got depressed, failed out of school, and their mom complained that she never came home anymore. Gelden began questioning why that was. He thought about how his dad used to stay up late at night helping Brianna with her homework. Locked in her room. He realized his dad had been abusing her, and it’d been going on for years. Gelden cornered his father and forced him to admit it. And the day they took his father away, his mother overdosed on pills. And Brianna blamed him as it wasn’t his truth to tell. So that was the first and last time he used his power for good. Jones grabbed his hand as if to comfort him. Officer Nussbaumer then opened the garage door and handed her a key card. Jones made her way through the building only to find detective Costa in the crime lab with one of the doctors. Jones called Gelden for backup as she needed to get Costa and the doctor out. Gelden, while viewing the schematics, told Jones to take the western stairwell to the basement, where she’d find the sewer main. As the doctor began to analyze the hairs, Jones found the sewer main, causing it to back up into the building, forcing everyone to evacuate. Once everyone had evacuated, Jones made her way back up into the forensics lab, where she recovered the hairs and disposed of them. She returned to the car with Gelden, where he assured her that nothing had changed about her and that he didn't feel any darkness. The following morning, Jones returned to the hotel with Gelden, whom Walker was not pleased to see, as she partially blamed him for her mother’s death. Gelden came to apologize, but not only did Walker not accept his apology, but she also punched him in the face, and so Gelden left.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today Helping Walker Gelden received a surprise visit from Walker as she remembered that he said he wanted to make it right. She recalled that Gelden blackmailed people, and wanted to use that to repay a debt. She really wanted to go after Sallinger, but in the meantime, there were others out there who could still hurt people. Gelden could use his power to find them. Maybe Walker could save lives by taking them down. The look on Gelden's face, she could tell that someone came to mind. It was a dirty cop. Officer Carl Nussbaumer, he revealed. He was guilty of killing some drug dealers, who were really just poor kids. Gelden had a file full of proof; intel from illegal immigrants, ex-cons, snitches, none of whom would testify. Nussbaumer paid Gelden off twice, meaning he must’ve been guilty. Walker wanted to get him to admit to his crimes on video. Even if it wouldn’t hold up, she would put it online to trigger an investigation. Gelden was reluctant but ultimately agreed and decided to join Walker on her mission. It was up to Gelden to get Nussbaumer to meet him at an isolated location. Gelden and Walker reconvened that night before the meet up with Nussbaumer. He could tell that Nussbaumer had arrived as the headache set in. Nussbaumer entered with his gun drawn. He called out Gelden by his name. He had learned everything about him since their last encounter. Walker interrupted as she sighted the names of Nussbaumer’s victims. David Corderas, age 16. Shot in the back of the head. Rui Avedo, 14. Hit and run. Marquel Booker, 19. Again, shot in the back of the head. Aaron Martinez, 21. Accidental overdose. As Nussbaumer proceeded into the abandoned factory, Walker disarmed him and took him down. He came at her with a taser, and she turned it on him. In the midst of the fight, Nussbaumer no longer appeared as himself. To Walker, all she saw before her was Sallinger. She took the taser and hit Nussbaumer in the face, then continuing to site names. Tyrone DeGrasse, 19. Died in the back of Nussbaumer’s squad car. Gelden recorded from his phone as this occurred. When Nussbaumer charged his way, Walker kicked him in the back and Nussbaumer hit his face on a steal beam and fell to the ground, where Walker ripped off his badge. Nussbaumer started bleeding from the back of his head. He died there on the scene. Walker was panicked, but Gelden found amusement in Nussbaumer’s death. Gelden explained that the pain in his head was gone. It was as if the world just changed. It felt lighter and better. Walker and Gelden immediately vacated the premises. Walker rushed over to Gelden’s apartment to inform him that the cops suspected Jones of killing Nussbaumer. They couldn’t let her get blamed for this. Gelden suggested that Walker rough up another bad guy to throw suspension away from Jones. They’d time it so that Jones was someplace visible when it happened. And then Walker would tell her victim that she also attacked Nussbaumer, who would tell the cops. That way, Jones had an alibi and they could take down another bad guy. However, when their mark revealed that the masked vigilante attacked him and Nussbaumer, Jones would know what they did. Walker agreed to own up and take all the blame because at the moment, Jones suspected Gelden of killing Nussbaumer. She and Jones had already lost so much, she didn’t want Jones to lose Gelden too. With a plan in motion, Gelden searched for their next mark. Walker looked over Jace Montero's file as she and Gelden scoped out Montero’s latest project. He spent most of his time in the trailer. Gelden blackmailed him a few years ago. The headache he gave Gelden nearly put him in the hospital. Along with being a developer, Montero was a repeat arsonist. The property they were developing used to be a landmark building, until it went up in flames. People died, but it freed Montero up to build whatever he wanted. Twelve people died total. In three different buildings Montero owned. No one had been able to pin it on him, and he just bought the old building in Queens. Which would surely burn as well. Walker thought that Gelden’s power was amazing. He could change the world, but he simply wanted an alibi for Jones. What he would do after that, he wasn’t sure. Walker and Gelden watched as Montero arrived on site. However, before they could act, they had to make sure Jones was someplace public. After the service, Walker was questioned by detective Defford on Jones’ whereabouts. Walker then returned home, where she called Gelden to inform him of the warrant out for Jones’ arrest. Walker wanted to go after Montero that night, but with Jones in the wind with no alibi, Gelden didn’t think it was a good idea. She reasoned that Montero would tell the cops it wasn’t Jones anyways, even if she didn't have an alibi. And just to back up Walker’s story, she planned to drop Nussbaumer’s badge on the scene of the Montero attack. Walker wanted to meet across the street from the construction site, but with the possibility of the police watching Walker to see if Jones reached out, they decided to wait until the morning. The following morning, Walker and Gelden were about to meet up as planned. However, as they were approaching the meet up spot from opposite directions, Gelden took cover and called Walker to tell her to keep walking as she was being followed by Jones. Gelden then called the cops in order to get Jones off Walker’s trail. That night, Walker barged into Montero’s trailer and demanded a confession for the fires he started. Rather than confessing, Montero grabbed an aluminum bat and started swinging. Walker dodged his attacks, disarmed him, and then began to beat Montero until he confessed that 14 people died in those fires. She then mentioned how he was worse than Nussbaumer. She continued hitting him. Much like with Nussbaumer, Montero appeared to her as Sallinger, which only increased her rage. She only stopped hitting him after Gelden entered the trailer, but by then, it was too late as Montero was dead. Gelden left, as did Walker, but not before throwing Nussbaumer’s badge down. As they were leaving the site, Walker asked Gelden if he felt it, if the world was better. From that, Walker believed she could make the world better, recalling what her mother once said to her of owing the world. While Gelden was done, Walker wanted to continue, telling him that she already knew who was next.Jessica Jones: 3.11: AKA Hellcat Stopping Walker Jones returned home to find Gelden laid in the tub, with the shower on. Gillian found him passed out on the office floor when she arrived. Gelden informed Jones that Walker had crossed the line and that she was in trouble. Jones had already pieced together that Walker murdered Nussbaumer and Montero with Gelden's help. When he agreed to help her, Walker was clear of any darkness. He didn’t feel it at first, but then he did. He also revealed that when Nussbaumer and Montero died, his headaches lifted, as if the balance in the world tilted towards good. As for the headache he received from Walker, it ranked around five. Gelden didn’t know where she was, but they suspected her next target was Sallinger. If she killed him, she would only get darker. Gelden went to Ducasse for help at Jones' behest. She needed something from the two of them. Ducasse thought that Brianna had told Gelden that she was back in town, and before they could talk any further, Brianna came through the door with groceries in hand. Ducasse insisted that he was just doing her a solid, but Gelden was upset that she didn’t tell him she left Georgia. He eventually got over it and the two shared a hug. Back to the reason that Gelden was there. Jones needed their help to save Walker, though Ducasse wanted to let the cops handle her. However, Gelden insisted that it wasn’t Walker’s fault and that he was being paid by Jones, so he had to help. Jones escorted Sallinger home and waited for Walker to arrive. With binoculars in hand, Jones watched as Walker got onto the neighboring roof and looked through binoculars of her own at Sallinger's apartment. Jones hid behind a wall, so not to expose her presence. Jones then came up with a plan. While Walker was distracted, Ducasse and Gelden sneaked up behind her and tasered her. After knocking Walker unconscious, Gelden zip-tied her, and Ducasse messaged Jones.Jessica Jones: 3.12: AKA A Lotta Worms Sallinger's Defeat Jones returned home, where she took several more drinks and began working. However, it appeared as if her alcohol had been laced. Jones grew weak as Sallinger broke into her home. She then fell unconscious to the ground. Unbeknownst to Sallinger, Gelden and Jones had predicted he would attack and planned for this by installing cameras in Jones' apartment. Jones, however, played along until she could get Sallinger to confess to the killings on camera. He claimed to have killed Dorothy Walker to punish them. With the admittance of having killed Dorothy, Jones revealed that she had installed a camera and that Sallinger’s entire attack was recorded. Jones then broke free of her restraints, knocked Sallinger to the ground and restrained him. Gelden came from out the room and assured that he had it all on video, before punching Sallinger. Afterward, Jones and Gelden ransacked Sallinger's apartment, where they found his server. Along with the server, Jones took the knife Sallinger used from his apartment. Before heading down to the precinct, Jones and Gelden discussed their take down of Sallinger. Gelden questioned if this made him a super hero. Jones then got a call Sallinger, who was expecting to see her soon. He knew Jones had raided his apartment. He told her that his plan was never to expose Walker as it would’ve been too easy. Walker was a true believer and that kind of faith never went away. Jones would have to face the test eventually. He was eager to find out if Jones would make the sacrifice.Jessica Jones: 3.13: AKA Everything Partnership with Costa To be added Personality Laid back, sarcastic and easy going, Gelden was able to charm even Jessica Jones upon meeting her. While largely self-serving and independent, he tried to protect those he cared about, such as his sister when she became a target of Gregory Sallinger and later on Jones. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Evil Sense': Gelden's power allows him to sense the darkness in someone, which manifested as a headache. The darker the person, the more negative the reaction Gelden gains, such as bleeding from his eyes and nose. According to him, Gelden being placed in prison would prove fatal, from all the bad people he would be surrounded by on a daily basis. If Gelden is unable to detect anything from someone, they are deemed good by proxy. He was able to tell Jessica Jones was troubled when he first met her. Equipment To be added Facilities *'Erik Gelden's Apartment': To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Brianna Gelden - Sister Allies *Sharon - Bartender *Alias Investigations **Jessica Jones - Love Interest and Savior **Gillian **Malcolm Ducasse *Eddy Costa Enemies *Sal Blaskowski *Dwayne Blaskowski - Attempted Killer *Thomas Blaskowski *Todd White *Reyna Pincer *Gregory Sallinger † - Kidnapper and Attempted Killer *Carl Nussbaumer † *Jace Montero † *Trish Walker - Former Ally and Savior Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Erik Gelden is a megalomaniacal criminal who possesses mental abilities heightened by his own inventions and is the first person to hold the mantle of Mind-Wave. Behind the Scenes To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Enhanced Individuals